teen_titans_animatronicfandomcom-20200214-history
All the animatronics
This is a custom series of Gemmys. Some are from the original Teen Titans series but most are from the new Teen Titans Go! NOTE: Moonfire is a custom character. He is a male Tamaranean alien. Contents http://gemmy.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Animated_Prop# hide#Everyday Titans #Gaming Titans ##Titanmons (Pokemon Stuff) #Crossover Titans ##Dork Titans (Dork Diaries Stuff) #Showbiz Titans #Romancing Titans (Valentine's Day Stuff) #Party Titans (other holiday stuff) #Spooky Titans (Halloween toys) #Magic Moments #Merry Titans (Christmas stuff) #Titan Spinnerz #Flashback Titans #Country Titans #Groovin Titans #Hip-Hop Titans #Side Stepping Titans #Titan Booty Shakers #Lifesizes #Knockoffs Everyday TitansEdit Banker Robin-Love of Money Party Aqualad-Soulja Boy Party Raven-Give Me Everything Head-Shaking Rock-Star Argent-Sings Sit on my Face as she moves like Superstar Robin. Head-Shaking Beast Boy Idol-Sings Sharpdressed Man as he moves like Superstar Robin. Party Blackfire-Mambo Number Five Party Cyborg-Baby Got Back Party Kole-Celebration Party Starfire-We Got The Beat and Call Me Maybe Party Jinx and Kitten (sold separately)-Get This Party Started Party Gizmo-Getting Jiggy With It and In The Club Party Beast Boy-Wooly Bully Party Robin-Woo-Hoo and Moves Like Jagger Party Argent-Wannabe Party Nibor and Slade (sold separately)-You Really Got Me Party Terra-Mickey Party Bumblebee-Macarena Butler Beast Boy-Ride Wit Me Rasta Cyborg-Pass the Dutchie Rollerskating Kid Flash and Jinx (each sold separately)-Just a Little Bit Hip-Hop Terra and Beast Boy-Getting Jiggy With It and Riding Dirty Summer Vacationing Starfire-She sings I Can See Clearly Now and Vacation while she turns her head and moves her mouth. She is tanning on a beach chair. Costume Ball Titans-They sing Putting on the Ritz as the Titans spin. Disco Robin and Starfire-Video Killed The Radio Star and Disco Inferno Disco Slade and Terra-Play That Funky Music and Get Down Tonight Robin Fishing-Tale of Swinging Sammy Beast Boy Fishing-Oh What A Fish! Cyborg Fishing-Big Bass Blues Starfire Fishing-Big Bass Shuffle Raven Fishing-Going Fishing, Going Fishing Jinx and Terra Partying-Drop It To the Floor Animated Head Shaking Superstar Robin-Sings "The Way I Are", "We Will Rock You", and the "Teen Titans Theme Song". Head moves side to side and mouth moves in sync to the words. pushbutton, motion or sound activated. Laid Back Robin-He moves like Laid Back Beast Boy and he sings You Gotta Slow Down Cyborg Backpack Clip-sings Mr. Roboto when squeezed and lights up red. Starfire Backpack Clip-She sings Peace and Love from the TTG episode "Breakfast Cheese" when squeezed and she lights up pink. Robin Backpack Clip-He lights up yellow and sings the Teen Titans Go! theme song Beast Boy Backpack Clip-He lights up green and sing Animals by Maroon 5 Raven Backpack Clip-She lights up purple and sings Black Magic Woman Disco Robin and Beast Boy-Born to be Alive Robin in Titanmobile-Sings Wiggle Room as the car hops and Robin's mouth moves. Sound activated. Jailhouse Jinx- Sings "Jailhouse Rock" and "Please Release Me." She shakes the cell bars while singing. Sound and pushbutton activated. Rapping Cyborg and Jinx-Sings In Da Club, Crazy In Love,Yeah,Rapper`s Delight,and The Titan Rap as the two bob their bodies. Titan Rap Lyrics: (These are just 2 verses) My name is Cyborg and I'm here to say, "we are here to save the day!" My name is Jinx, I'm wicked cool, I just love to go to school! Sleepy Starfire and Raven-They sing Mr. Sandman as Starfire and Raven move their heads and arms. Big Mouth Silkie Bass-Take Me to the River and Sea Cruise Rapping Beast Boy and Terra-They move like Rapping Cyborg and Jinx as they sing Crank Dat,Number One Spot,and The New Titans Rap Lyrics: THE TITAN RAP! THE TITAN RAP! Yo! Titans, titans, titans! We save the day! We save the day in our own way! Big Mouth Silkie Bass II-Hooked On a Feeling Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Staff Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Rare Nunchuck Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Extremely Rare Empty Hand Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Starzilla-Starzilla (Spoof of Godzilla) Lyrics::She picks up a bus and she throws it back down as she wades through the buildings toward the center of town. Oh no! They says she's got to go, go, go, Starzilla! (Ooooh)! Oh no! There goes Jump City, go, go, Starzilla! (Ooooh)! The Teen Titans Band-Bad To The Bone, Mack The Knife,That`s The Way I Like It,We Will Rock You, In The Mood, I Like To Move It, Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy, Cotton-Eye Joe and The New And Improved Teen Titans Song, and Sharp-Dressed Man Biking Robin And Starfire-Born To Be Wild, Legs and Sharpdressed Man Laid Back Cyborg and Bluebird Beast Boy-Zip a Dee do Da Nibor Vs Starfire-Hit Me With Your Best Shot and I Fought The Man And The Man Won Rocking Terra-Are You Ready For Some Football Partying Starfire And Blackfire-Party Like A Rockstar Caddyshack Beast Boy-I'm All Right The Clean Up Crew Band-The Teen Titans Go Theme Song, the song that was played in the episode "Grandma Voice", and The Titans' Clean Up Song Clean-up Song Lyrics: Put all your things away, recycle paper and glass, Help be eco-friendly and take out the trash. Put all your things away, clean up your act, Help us save our Earth and take out your trash. Spoken: Now that's a message'' EVERYONE can enjoy! Big Mouth Silkie Bass Superstar-Act Naturally and Staying Alive Rocking Robin-Rocking Robin and The Chicken Dance Singing In The Rain Robin And Terra-Singing In The Rain Lowrider Robin And Jinx-Lowrider Jungle Boogie Beast Boy-Jungle Boogie The Punk Titans-Move With You and Tragedy Starfire Holding Silkie-You Are My Sunshine Starfire and Beast Boy on the Dance Floor-Tik Tok and Disco Inferno Gangster Cyborg-Ridin` Dirty Partying Titans with Terra,Jinx, Bumblebee, Gizmo,and Silkie-Over 30 songs including In Da Club, Get This Party Started, Celebration and I Like To Move It Singing and Shouting Cyborg-I Feel Good-same motion as James Brown Sailor Beast Boy-G.I. Blues Stalker Slade-One Way Or Another (Interacts with Quivering Terra) Quivering Terra-Somebody`s Watching Me (Interacts with Stalker Slade) Bopping Blackfire-spins head and moves arms to Tootsie Roll Raven Rise-Up-Get Down on It, but a rare variant sings Disturbia. Rises up and down and spins to the music. The Titan Schoolhouse-Sings Friends Forever. Cyborg, Speedy and Jinx are in the back, Robin, Raven and Starfire are in the middle and Terra and Beast Boy are in front. Old Titans-When I`m 64 Gentleman Robin-Puttin On The Ritz and When I'm 64 Swinging Starfire-rocks side to side and sings "Beat It" Air Force Starfire-Sings Wild Blue Yonder as her head turns. Sound activated. Hula-Hooping Raven-Sings Old Time Rock and Roll and Get Down Tonight as she hula-hoops. Sound or pushbutton activation. Hula-Hooping Beast Boy-Sings Who Let the Dogs Out as he hulahoops. Sound and pushbutton activated. Army Man Robin-Sings As The Caissons Go Rolling Along as his head turns. Sound activated. Training Starfire-Gonna Make You Sweat Singing Mas Y Menos Duet-They sing La Bamba and La Cucaracha Team Titans (Baseball version)-Robin,Cyborg,and Beast Boy swing their bats and turn their heads side to side.Starfire,Raven,and Terra bobble while they all sing Take Me Out to the Ball Game Training Blackfire-Gonna Fly Now Training Cyborg-Eye of the Tiger Ancient Roman Slade and Nibor-Dressed as Ancient Romans, they play "Pompeii." Bohemian Robin and Nibor-Bohemian Rhapsody Bohemian Blackfire and Moonfire-Bohemian Rhapsody Dancing Silkie-he moves like the Pouncing Puppies as he plays "Wild Ones". Dancing Duo Wedding Day Robin and Starfire (Big Lots Exclusive)-Shake,Rattle,and Roll Gaming TitansEdit Sonic and Starfire-US version of Sonic Boom Robin,Starfire and the Baby Yoshis-Robin is holding a gold Baby Yoshi and Starfire is holding a blue Baby Yoshi. When activated, Robin and Starfire turn their heads and the Baby Yoshis move ther mouths to the Baby Yoshi Chant. Raven, Jinx, and Girl Miis-Loving Things and Maybe, Baby from Tomodachi Life Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Boy Miis-Real Loud Bark and Dragon's Fire from Tomodachi Life Robin and Cupa- They sing a spoof of Brick House called "Creeper Girl" Romancing Duo Beast Boy and Andr- They sing Fever and say 15 phrases wile the kiss. Shantae and Robin- Geinie in a Bottle Titanmons (Pokemon Stuff) Edit Terra and Shauna Riding Rhyhorn- Rhyhorn bucks up and down and the girls turn their heads while they sing a spoof of "Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy" called "Save a Skiddo, Ride a Rhydon" Lost Silver Starfire-Starfire is surrounded by Unowns and Ethan (Aka:Silver) has backed her into a corrner. Press one button, Ethan will try to convince Starfire to join the Dark Side. Press the other button, Ethan will sing "The Darkness". This is a K Mart Exclusive. Roxie and Raven Duo- Toxic Beast Boy and a Maractus (inspired by the TTG episode "Head Fruit" where Beast Boy's brain shrunk so his head began rattling)-Beast Boy is playing the song he played on his guitar in "Head Fruit" and he and the Maractus take turns doing the rattling part. Elesa, Emolga, and Jinx- Emolga's cheeks light up and Jinx emits sparks from her hands while Elesa sings "Electric Slide" and "Electric Avenue". Crossover TitansEdit Greg, Jan, Peter, Marcia, Kitten, Argent, Gizmo and Nibor-They all sing ''The Brady Bunch Theme Song, Sunshine Day and Time to Change. SpongeBob, Patrick, Slade and Terra-''SpongeBob SquarePants Theme, F.U.N. Song, LoopDeLoop and Ripped Pants Robin, Starfire, Drake and Josh-They all sing I Found A Way (the ''Drake & Josh theme song) as Drake plays guitar like in the theme song. Cyborg,Jinx,Beast Boy,and Stanley-They sing the theme song from the 2000s Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior TV show, Stanley. Jinx, Raven, Wednesday, Pugsley, Morticia and Gomez-They all sing the theme song to the 1992 cartoon series, The Addams Family. Elly Mae, Jed, Robin and Starfire-They wave from the mansion as they sing The Ballad of Jed Clampett. Gilligan and Slade-They both sing the Ballad of'' Gilligan's Island''. Battle of the Bands- The Titan Band are on 1 platform, and the band Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet (From Dork Diaries), are on the other. There are 3 buttons, the first one makes the band Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet sing their songs, including Dorks Rule, Tragedy, and Bad To the Bone (SBS version, not BMBB version). Press the 2nd one, the Titans sing their songs, including The Titan Rap, Teen Titans Theme song, and In Da Club. The 3rd button, makes the bands argue about which band is the best. Gentleman Robin,Cyborg,and Beast Boy-Two and a Half Men theme song The Titan Golf Academy-''The Three Stooges'' Theme Starfire as Dorothy and Scarecrow Robin-If I Only Had A Brain Pilot Snoopy and Raven-Snoopy vs. Red Baron Bumblebee, Simba, and Kid Flash-They all sing The Circle of Life and only 1,000 of them were produced. Raven, Speedy, and Louie the Fly-They all sing the song from the 1962 commercial for Mortein. Raven is holding a can of Mortein. (Australia-exclusive) Lady Starfire-head turns to All in the Golden Afternoon Arguing Raven vs. Raven-Push the That's So Raven ''logo and Raven (from ''That's So Raven) plays some of the''That's So Raven theme song but then Raven (the Teen Titan) interrupts her throughout the song. Push the''Teen Titans ''logo and they get into an argument about the fact that "there's only enough room for one Raven around here!" Only 2500 of it was made. Elmo, Abby, Raven and Cyborg-They all sing the Sesame Street theme song, Stick Together (from Big Bird Gets Lost) and Sing (from the show). They are standing outside ABCD Mart (from Big Bird Gets Lost.) Kenan, Kel and Cyborg-Kenan and Kel Theme Song Buzz-Bee and Starfire-Tempt Your Tummy (the Honey Nut Cheerios jingle) and the parody of Ride Wit Me called "Must Be The Honey." Starfire holds a Honey Nut Cheerios box. Yellow Submarine Robin and the Beatles-From Me to You, Yellow Submarine and All Together Now Jinx, Kitten, and Addie-Addie Singer plays her guitar as they all sing the ''Unfabulous theme song. Dork Titans (Dork Diaries Stuff) Edit Battle of the Bands- The Titan Band are on 1 platform, and the band Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet is on the other. There are 3 buttons, the first one makes the band Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet sing their songs, including Dorks Rule, Tragedy, and Bad To the Bone (SBS version, not BMBB version). Press the 2nd one, the Titans sing their songs, including The Titan Rap, Teen Titans Theme song, and In Da Club. The 3rd button, makes the bands argue about which band is the best. Dork Titans' Girls Night Out (Starfire, Raven, Jinx, Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey)-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and We Got The Beat Romancing Duo Brandon and Nikki (with Silkie add on)- They sing Barbra Ann while they move like the Sheep Couple. If you place the Silkie add on either Brandon or Nikki's head, he will turn his head and tap his tail to the song. Halloween Party Trio- From left to right this one features; Chloe in her trash bag costume, Nikki in her rat costume, and Brandon in his Musketeer costume. They move like the Skeleton Duo while they sing a Halloween spoof of "We Like to Party". There were 4 other addons made including; Robin dressed up as Batman, Starfire dressed as Blackfire, Zoey in her trash bag costume, and MacKenzie in her vampire costume. Starzilla vs MacZilla- Starzilla and MacZilla are fighting to see which monster is the best. There are 2 buttons. Press the 1st one, MacZilla and Starzilla fight while Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey narrate the fight. Press the 2nd one, Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey sing "Starzilla" and their original spoof song "MacZilla", here are the lyrics: Nikki: She takes our life and destroys it all as she sashays down the hall to cause more doom. Chloe and Zoey: Oh no! We say she has to stop, stop, stop... All: MacZilla! (Ooooh!) Chloe and Zoey: Oh no! She steals the ones that we love... All: MacZilla! (Ooooh!) Showbiz TitansEdit Robin and Barfee-Magic Foot from The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee Cyborg and Riff-We Haz Jazz Starfire and Britt-the theme from Stinky Kids: The Musical Raven and Peter Pan-I've Gotta Crow Kitten and Jacob-It's A Melody from Music and Me Beast Boy and Jack-King of New York from Newsies Aqualad and Bielke-Tradition from Fiddler on the Roof Blackfire and Charlie Brown-You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Slade and Annie Oakley-Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better Terra and Conrad Birdie-A Lot Of Livin' To Do from Bye Bye Birdie Nibor and Avery-Down at the Twist and Shout from Let's Jam, It's Our Band Jinx and Lauren-The Concert Etiquette Rap from School Daze Gizmo and Joseph-Go, Go, Go Joseph! Romancing Titans (Valentine's Day Stuff)Edit Robin And Starfire Singing Duet-You're The One Who`s Out Of This World and You Are My Sunshine Romancing Kitten-Annie's Song (Come Love Me Again) Romancing Kitten 2-Hot Blooded and Who Put The Bomp Romancing Argent-Can't Buy Me Love Romancing Argent 2-Sit on My Face and All You Need is Love Romancing Gizmo-Hey, Soul Sister Romancing Gizmo 2-In My Head Romancing Bumblebee-Right Here Waiting for You Romancing Bumblebee 2-Why Do Fools Fall In Love, I Believe in Miracles and Sooner or Later Gospel Singing Bumblebee and Aqualad-7 Lonely Days Romancing Duo Starfire and Blackfire (each sold separately)-The Beatles' I Will Romancing Starfire 2-You light up My Life Romancing Blackfire -Wind Beneath My Wings Romancing Raven-Let It Be Me Romancing Kole-Roses Are Red My Love Romancing Terra- Love Is All Around Me Romancing Speedy-Ladies Night Sidestepping Robin (Valentine version)-Cupid Shuffle-he holds a Cupid's bow and arrow Sidestepping Beast Boy (Valentine version)-Wild Thing-he holds a chocolate box Sidestepping Valentine Starfire-Love Like Woe-She holds flowers. Bride Starfire-Chapel Of Love-Interacts with Groom Robin Groom Robin-I Think I Love You-Interacts with Bride Starfire Rapping Cyborg and Jinx (Valentine version)-Jump Around Raven And Beast Boy In Fishtank-Pretty Fishy and I Feel Good Robin And Starfire On A Ferris Wheel-Forever, Love Will Keep Us Together and I Can't Get Enough Of You Baby Robin And Starfire's Wedding Day-Future's So Bright and Graduation (Friends Forever) Singing Robin, Cyborg And Beast Boy Trio-You Make Us Feel The Moonfire Blues-See Ya Later Alligator Gentleman Robin 2-Hello Dolly, Everybody Loves Somebody and That's Amore Shook Up Robin-All Shook Up Evil Terra And Beast Boy-You Dropped A Bomb On Me Sea Cruise Robin And Starfire-Sea Cruise and Rock The Boat Piano Playing Beast Boy And Terra-Heartbreak Hotel and I Can't Stop Lovin' You Romancing Robin-Unbelievable, I Think I Love You, You Really Got Me, Shout, Love Potion Number 9, I Ain't Got Nobody and Do You Love Me Cloakless Raven And Beast Boy-Legs and Sharp-Dressed Man Raven and Beast Boy in Fishtank II-I Got You Babe, Power of Fish, Proud Mary, Stand by Me and Little Girl Kid Flash Cupid-wings flap and heart tip on arrow lights up to Soul Man and Cupid Shuffle Flamenco-Dancing Robin and Starfire-Living La Vida Loca plays as they spin. Sound activated. Shook Up Beast Boy-All Shook Up and Shake Rattle and Roll Flirting Kid Flash and Jinx-I Think I Love You Piano Playing Beast Boy and Terra II-Don`t Go Breakin` My Heart Flirting Robin and Starfire-Do You Love Me Flirty Flasher Raven-No Scrubs Message: No scrubs about it. You make me wanna flirt with you! Flirty Flasher Starfire-It`s Raining Men Message: Hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Terra-Papa`s Got A Brand New Bag Message: You're genetic! Flirty Flasher Jinx-Come And Get Your Love Message: You're magic! Flirty Flasher Blackfire-Umbrella Message: It's raining boys...hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Kole-Ice Ice Baby Message: Brrr...sometimes love is cold as ice. Flirty Flasher Kitten (Normal Version)-Love Machine Message: I love you more than cats! Flirty Flasher Kitten (Graduation Version)-Celebration and School`s Out Message: Phew, it's finally over. Flirty Flasher Kitten (Limited Edition Graduation Version)-Celebration, School`s Out, and Get This Party Started Message: School's Out Forever! Flirty Flasher Bumblebee-Love You Like A Love Song Message: You're as sweet as honey! Flirty Flasher Argent-I Like To Move It Message: Smashing Flirty Flasher Jinx II-Temperature Message: Shagadelic Baby! Flirty Flasher Terra (Aftershock version)-The Ketchup Song Message: Mojo Flirty Flasher Argent 2-You Spin Me Round Message: Sweet! Flirty Flasher Robin-Hot Blooded Message: XOXO Flirty Flasher Beast Boy-Shout Message: Happy Valentine's Day! Flirty Flasher Cyborg-DJ Got Us Falling In Love Message: Be mine! Flirty Flasher Kid Flash-Hard to Handle Message: Love Ya! Scientist Argent and Nibor-Argent is holding 2 test tubes and they are both dressed in scientist outfits. They sing She Blinded Me With Science and at the end of the song, the test tubes create a hologram that says "I Love You." Sound activated Note: Groovin Valentine Titans are the same as Groovin Titans,exept there bases are red and the lights on the base light up pink and red Groovin Romancin' Starfire-I Love To Love You Baby Groovin Romancin' Raven-Don`t Go Breakin My Heart Groovin Romancin' Argent-Love Rollercoaster Groovin' Romancin' Kitten-Ain't Too Proud to Beg Groovin' Romancin' Beast Boy-Cupid Shuffle Groovin' romancin' Cyborg-Love Machine Groovin' Romancin' Robin-Dreamlover Groovin' Romancin' Jinx-Crazy in Love Groovin' Romancin' Slade-Stupid Cupid Groovin Romancin Nibor-Love Stinks Beast Boy Valentine Puppy-a green dog who moves side to side and up and down to Puppy Love. Starfire Goddess-Shout Beast Boy and Raven Holding Love Letters-Dear Future Husband Party Titans (other holiday stuff)Edit The Titans Lowrider (New Years Edition)-Lowrider and Born To Be Wild Black history Month Anti-Racism Nibor and Robin-Chocolate Rain 4th Of July Titans-Star Spangled Banner and Yankee Doodle Dandy Birthday Titans-They Say It's Your Birthday plays as they move like the Dancing Flowers. Sound, pushbutton and motion activated. Easter Beast Boy-"Disco Duck" and "How Fast is the Easter Bunny?" Easter Starfire-I Can See Clearly Now and The Chicken Dance Easter Robin-What a Wonderful World and Rocking Robin Hip Hop Raven (Birthday Version)-Happy Birthday (The 2 recordings from the mouth moving birthday Frogz) Hip Hop Starfire (Graduation Version)-Futures so Bright Easter Blackfire-It's Easter Time Easter Jinx-My Little Bunny Loves Easter Easter Argent-Peter Cottontail Easter Terra-The Bunny Dance from Fanboy and Chum Chum Easter Slade-Easter Parade Easter Nibor-Where's the Sunshine? Easter Raven-Tutti Frutti Easter Gizmo-Bunny Hop Birthday Cake Starfire-She pops out of a birthday cake and plays Happy Birthday To You, Celebration, Get This Party Started, and Birthday (by Katy Perry). Hanukkah Starfire-Svivon Hanukkah Robin-Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah Hannukah Raven-I Have a Little Dreidel Hanukkah Beast Boy-Light One Candle Hanukkah Cyborg-The first two blessings over the menorah All-American Titans (created for all the holidays celebrating America like Flag Day, Labor Day, and Veteran's Day)-Party in the USA, Surfin' USA, and Born in the USA Summertime Robin-Hot Hot Hot Summertime Starfire-Soak Up The Sun Summertime Beast Boy-Wipeout Summertime Cyborg-Limbo Rock Summertime Raven-Vacation Summertime Jinx-Perfect Day Summertime Slade-Walkin' on the Sun Summertime Nibor-Papa Oom Mow Mow Summertime Blackfire-Summer Sunshine from Zoey 101 Summertime Kitten-California Sun Summertime Aqualad-Sitting on the Dock of the Bay Summertime Gizmo-Surfing Safari Canada Day Titans-O Canada Spooky Titans (Halloween toys)Edit Trick Or Treating Titans-This Is Halloween, Superfreak, The Monster Mash, Somebody's Watching Me, Love Potion Number 9, We Want Candy, and Spiders and Snakes Man Beast-Clap For The Wolfman Man Beast 2-Bad Moon Rising and I'm Your Boogieman Halloween Partying Nibor and Slade-Hearse Song Skeleton Titans-Bad To The Bone Head-Shaking Witch Jinx-Moves like Superstar Robin as she sings Halloween Blues Halloween Titans East (Bumblebee, Mas Y Menos, Speedy, and Aqualad)- I Put A Spell On You, Love Potion Number 9, Spiders and Snakes and She Blinded Me With Science Vampire Titans-In The Midnight Hour and Get Down Tonight Skeleton Gangster Robin-Boos Like Jagger Halloween Starfire-She sings Thriller as she does the dance Spooky Raver Robin-Hey Baby Spooky Raver Nibor-Hey Baby (Rare version, only 2000 were made) Spooky Raver Cyborg-Monster Mash Spooky Raver Terra-Somebody`s Watching Me Spooky Raver Terra (Aftershock version)-Bad Moon Rising (One of the rarest Grave Ravers ever only 500 were made) Spooky Raver Beast Boy-Club Can`t Handle Me Spooky Raver Raven-The Addams Family Spooky Raver Slade-I'm Your Boogieman Spooky Raver Argent-Hearse Song (British accent) Spooky Raver Starfire-Ghostbusters Dancing Duo Cyborg and Beast Boy-They move like the Dancing Reapers as they sing I`m Your Boogieman Dancing Duo Speedy and Aqualad (Cracker Barrel Exclusive)-I`m Your Boogieman Magic Moments Edit These are inspired by scenes from Teen Titans Go! They relive some of the best episodes with great songs from the show. "Burger Vs, Burrito" Beast Boy and Cyborg-Beast Boy, clad in a sombrero, sings "The Burrito Song" and Cyborg sings "The Burger Rap". "Artful Dodgers" Starfire and Raven-They are dressed as cheerleaders, and they sing "Team Titans" while waving their pom-poms to the beat. "Be Mine" Beast Boy-He "plays" his guitar while singing "Fade Away." "Two Bumble Bees and a Wasp" Robin-"Dance Fo'Yo' Bees" plays as Robin does the dance. "Real Boy Adventures" Cyborg (Fleshy Guy)-moves like the Funky Monkeys while "Real Real Boy" plays. "Serious Business" Titans (all sold seperately)-"The Pee-Pee Dance" plays as they do the dance. Merry Titans (Christmas stuff)Edit Caroling Titans-We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Deck the Halls, Jingle Bells,Up On The Housetop, Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Here Comes Santa Claus, Holly Jolly Christmas and Frosty the Snowman Holiday Robin, Jinx And Terra Rock Band-Jingle Bells, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Deck The Halls, Santa Baby, Holly Jolly Christmas, Frosty The Snowman, Snowmiser, Blue Christmas,Silver Bells, and Here Comes Santa Claus Holiday Jinx and Terra-Holly Jolly Christmas, Winter Wonderland and Here Comes Santa Claus Tobogganing Titans-Let It Snow and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas Hip Hop Kole (Christmas version)-Ice, Ice Baby Expressions Of Joy Kole-Sings Tutti Frutti as she moves side to side, moves her arms up and down, and she moves her eyebrows up and down. Expressions of Joy titans are sound activated. Expressions of Joy Raven-Sings All I Want for Christmas Is You as she moves side to side, moves her arms up and down, and she moves her eyebrows up and down. Jingle Bells Terra-Jingle Bells and Rocking Around the Christmas Tree The Titans Sleigh-Here Comes Santa Claus and Santa Baby Christmas Kitten-Santa Baby (same recording as Flashing Santa by Tekky Toys) Robin and Starfire Under Mistletoe-It`s the Most Wonderful Time Of The Year and Happy Holidays to You (same recording as a Douglas Fir singing reindeer by enchanted Forest Christmas from Menards) Flirting Robin and Starfire Holiday Version-Santa Baby Christmas Starfire-Santa Baby and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas play as she wobbles up and down and spins. Sound, motion and pushbutton activated Christmas Cyborg and Beast Boy-We Wish You A Merry Christmas and You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch play as the 2 spin around. Sound or pushbutton activated. Christmas Raven-Mary's Boy Child plays as she spins and gyrates. Christmas Robin-Winter Wonderland, Santa Claus is Coming to Town and Let it Snow Christmas Moonfire-Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer Christmas Jinx, Terra, Kitten, Bumblebee and Nibor-A Titan Christmas Robin and The Titans-The Chipmunks Song Holiday Moonfire Blues-Blue Christmas plays as he spins. Mas Y Menos Holiday Duo-Feliz Navidad Starfire and The Titanettes-The Chipmunks Song (high pitch) The Titans Sleigh II-Jingle Bells and Up On A Housetop (Same Recording as Billy Bass and Travis Trout) Piano Playing Robin and Starfire (Christmas Edition)-Let It Snow,Jingle Bell Rock and Holly Jolly Christmas-Starfire is laying on top of the piano and they flirt with each other. Angel Gizmo-halo and dress light up while mouth moves in sync to "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing," "Sing," and "Mary's Boy Child." He's sound and motion activated. Beat Boxing Beast Boy-Deck the Halls and We Wish You a Merry Christmas Christmas Starfire II- She sings her own version of "Jingle Bells", "Titan Bells", while shifting side to side and is sound activated. Feel free to put the lyrics here: Oh, Titan bells, Titan bells, Titans all the way, It's lots of fun just to ride in a chariot today, hey! Titan bells, Titan bells, Titans all the way, It's lots of fun just to ride in a chariot today. Robin, Starfire and Santa-I Saw Starfire Kissing Santa Clause plays as Robin's head turns and Starfire and Santa kiss. Sound, motion and pushbutton activated. Rapping Cyborg and Jinx (Christmas version)-Jingle Bell Rap, It's Christmas Time, Jolly Old St. Nicholas and the Titan Christmas Rap Drummer Starfire-She plays her drum and moves her mouth as she sings The Little Drummer Boy Robin,Starfire,and Rudolph Trio-Rudolph turns his head, wiggles his ears,and his nose lights up as they all sing to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Christmas Cowgirl Terra-Moves like Cowgirl Terra as she sings I`m Gonna Lasso Santa Clause Christmas Cowboy Beast Boy- He sings a country version of Have a Holly Jolly Christmas Christmas Cowboy Robin-He sings a christmas version of Rawhide Christmas Cowgirl Starfire-She sings a country version of Jingle Bell Rock Christmas Argent-She sings Jingle Bells (a soul version from a singing sound-activated early 2000s Santa hat called Santa's Magic Hat) in a British accent. Hip Hop Robin (Christmas version)-Jolly Old St. Nicholas (Same recording as the Frogz) Rapping Beast Boy and Terra (Christmas version) -They sing a christmas spoof of Gettin Jiggy Wit It Italian Christmas Robin- Riding on top of a donkey wearing a Santa hat, he sings "Dominick the Donkey." Dancing Trio Jinx,Gizmo, and Mammoth (Big Lots Exclusive)-They sing a rap version of Jingle Bells and Deck the Halls Titan SpinnerzEdit They move like the Movin' Monkeys and are Walmart exclusives. Spinnerz Robin-Bad To the Bone Spinnerz Scarecrow Robin-If I Only Had a Brain (Same recording as the lifesize Scarecrow) Spinnerz Cyborg-Mr Roboto Spinnerz Beast Boy-U Cant Touch This Spinnerz Argent-Dizzy Spinnerz Speedy-You Make Me Feel... Spinnerz Aqualad-Electric Avenue Spinnerz Raven-You Spin Me Round Spinnerz Starfire-Tootsie Roll Spinnerz Kitten-Temperature Spinnerz Jinx-Locked Out of Heaven Spinners Gizmo-I Like The Way You Move Flashback TitansEdit 70s Disco Titans-Get Down Tonight and Play That Funky Music (no spoofs) 60s Motown Bumblebee-Respect, Dancing in the Street, Ain't No Mountain High Enough and Stand by Me 50s Sock Hoppin' Robin and Starfire-Rock Around the Clock and At The Hop 80s Cheerleader Starfire-We Got the Beat and Mickey Speedy Rockstar-He swings his hips and "plays" his purple guitar to Old Time Rock and Roll. 80s Kitten-Sings Maniac as she sidesteps. She wears a blue eighties outfit. 80s Robin- Sings Young Turks as he dances like the Warfare Puppetry Osama Bin Laden doll. 60s Hippie Terra and Starfire-San Francisco and Dizzy 90s Slade-Dressed in 90s attire, he sings Jump Around and moves. 90s Hip-Hoppin' Kid Flash and Robin-U Can't Touch This 80s Kid Flash,Jinx,Argent,and Bumblebee-They are dressed in 80s clothes and they sing and dance to Electric Avenue Beast Boy and Starfire-Crocodile Rock 80s Raven-Dressed in purple glow-in-the-dark slot glasses, fishnet stockings and fishnet gloves, she wears black go-go boots. She moves like 80s Robin and Starfire to Karma Chameleon. 80s Cyborg-moves like the other 80s characters to I'm So Excited, You Spin Me Round, and We're Not Gonna Take It Rollerskating Raven-Sings Let It Whip as she rollerskates. Sound activated or push her skate. Training Robin-Macho Man 50s Greaser Robin-Sings Hound Dog as he turns his head. Sound activated. 60s Hippie Robin-Sings Soul Man as his head turns. Sound activated. Native American Raven-Sings Boom Shack-a-lak as she turns her head. Sound activated or push button. Racing Robin-I Can't Drive 55 Boxing Kole-Baby One More Time Hula-Hooping Raven-Old Time Rock and Roll and Get Down Tonight play as she hula-hoops. Sound or pushbutton activation. Training Starfire-Gonna Make You Sweat Team Titans (Basketball version)-Robin,Cyborg,and Beast Boy dribble their basketballs and turn their bodies and Starfire,Raven,and Terra bobble while they all sing Basketball Jones 80s Robin and Starfire-Robin is dressed in a neon green outfit complete with shutter glasses and Starfire is dressed in a neon pink outfit complete with shutter glasses, legwarmers, fingerless fishnet gloves and lace skirt. They dance by swiveling their arms, head and hips and move their mouths while they play "My Sharona." Eletrocuted Raven-She is dressed in purple glow-in-the-dark slot glasses, fishnet stockings,fishnet gloves,and black go-go boots. She holds 2 wires that are connected to a eletrical box with a sign that says "Do not touch the wires". When she is activated by push button or infrared motion sensor she begins to sway side to side as Electric Avenue plays. She sometimes touches the wires and her hair goes up and strobe lights flash. When she is done singing,she says "I sure got a shock out of that song!". 70s Headbanging Beast Boy-He turns his head and headbangs as he sings Joy To The World (Jeremiah Was A Bullfrog). The Titans Lowrider (Normal Version)-All the Titans are dressed in 80s clothes. The lowriders headlights light up and drives around as they all sing I Can`t Drive 55 Hip Hop Biker Robin (Flashback version)-I Can`t Drive 55 60s Surfin Beast Boy and Terra-Surfin Bird and Surfin U.S.A. Groovin Kid Flash (Flashback version)-Old Time Rock and Roll Groovin Flashback Starfire-These Boots Are Made for Walking Groovin Flashback Blackfire-The Look Groovin Flashback Beast Boy-Baby Got Back Groovin Flashback Argent-Physical Groovin Flashback Aqualad-Willie and the Hand Jive Groovin Flashback Kitten-Square Biz Groovin Flashback Robin-Let's Twist Again Groovin Flashback Speedy-Funkytown Groovin Flashback Terra-Ain't No Mountain High Enough Groovin' Flashback Raven-Boogie Wonderland Groovin' Flashback Cyborg-Don't Stop Till You Get Enough Country TitansEdit Cowgirl Jinx-Sings Patsy Kline's Crazy About You as her light up lasso spins. Interacts with sound activated cowgirls Terra, Raven, Kole, Argent and Starfire and Cowboys Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin. Cowboy Slade-Sweet Home Alabama Cowboy Nibor-A Country Boy can Survive Gizmo and Argent-Gizmo as a fiddler and Argent as a guitarist sing A Little Bit Country and On The Road Again Cowboy Moonfire-plays electric guitar to Ramblin' Man Cowgirl Kole-plays trumpet to In the Mood and Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy Cowboy Mammoth-On The Road Again Cowgirl Starfire (Version 2)-Sings 5,6,7,8 and wears a cowgirl hat while moving her lasso. Cowgirl Argent-plays her banjo to "Cotton Eye Joe" and interacts with other Titan cowpokes. Sound activated. Cowgirl Starfire-Sings A Little Patch of Heaven and Any Time You Need a Friend as she moves her mouth and swings her light up lasso. She interacts with sound-activated Cowgirls Terra,Jinx and Raven and Cowboys Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin. Cowgirl Raven-She plays the banjo while singing I`ve Been Everywhere and Ramblin' Man while her mouth moves to the words. She interacts with sound-activated Cowgirls Terra,Jinx and Starfire and Cowboys Beast Boy,Cyborg and Robin. Cowboy Cyborg-He sings Sweet Home Alabama and plays the acoustic guitar while his mouth moves to the words. He interacts with sound-activated Cowgirls Terra,Jinx,Starfire,and Raven and Cowboys Beast Boy and Robin. Cowgirl Terra-Sings Long Tall Texan and Rawhide while swinging her lasso and moving her mouth, which features Synchromotion technology. Cowboy Gizmo-sings "I'm Nationwide" and interacts with other sound activated Cowboy and Cowgirl Titans. Cowboy Robin-Devil Went Down to Georgia Laid Back Beast Boy-He is laying in a beach chair and when he is activated he turns his head and sings It`s 5 `0 Clock Somewhere Cowboy Beast Boy-I Want To Be A Cowboy and Don`t Tell My Heart Animal Riding Titans-La Bamba, Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy and Limbo Rock Country Bopping Blackfire-Shake It for Me Groovin TitansEdit They move like the Grave Ravers, Although some move like the U Dropped A Bomb on Me Turtle Dancer. They have black bases, lights on the base light up blue and green, and are push button or motion activated. Groovin Robin-Get Down On It Groovin Cyborg-Mister Roboto Groovin Beast Boy-We Will Rock You Groovin Starfire-Gangnam Style Groovin Raven-Tik Tok Groovin Jinx-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Groovin Bumblebee-Funkytown Groovin' Gentleman Robin-Mack the Knife Groovin Argent-Betcha Can't Do It Like Me Groovin Blackfire-The Way I Are Groovin Kid Flash-U Can't Touch This Groovin Kole-Since U Been Gone Groovin Kitten-Pon de Replay Groovin Terra-Bootylicious Groovin Lady Starfire-I Wanna Be Loved By You Groovin Terra (Aftershock version)-Groove Line Groovin Gizmo-Live While We're Young Hip-Hop TitansEdit They move like the Hip-Hop Standing Frogz Hip-Hop Grad Starfire-Future's So Bright Hip-Hop Grad Raven-Friends Forever Hip-Hop Argent-Riding Dirty Hip-Hop Kole (Normal Version)- The Way I Are Hip-Hop Birthday Raven-The 2 songs from the Birthday Party mouth-moving frogs Hip-Hop Holiday Robin-Jolly Old St. Nick (Rap) Hip Hop Robin-Yeah Hip Hop Cyborg-In Da Club Hip Hop Beast Boy-Ride Wit Me Hip Hop Raven-Baby Got Back Hip Hop Starfire-Jump Around Hip-Hop Jinx-Krazy Hip-Hop Kid Flash-The Choice is Yours Hip-Hop Blackfire-Party like A Rock Star Hip Hop Kole (Christmas version)-Ice, Ice Baby Hip Hop Terra-Ridin' Dirty (interacts with Argent) Side Stepping TitansEdit They move like the classic side steppers Side Stepper Robin-Teen Titans Go! Theme Song Side Stepper Cyborg-Rapper's Delight Side Stepper Beast Boy-U Can`t Touch This Side Stepper Starfire-Tik Tok Side Stepper Raven-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Side Stepper Jinx-Crazy in Love Side Stepper Kitten-The Electric Slide Side Stepper Bumblebee-No Scrubs Side Stepper Argent-Ridin' Dirty SideStepper Kid Flash-Lowrider Sidestepper Kole-Friday Sidestepper Blackfire-These Boots Are Made For Walkin' Sidestepper Moonfire-Wild Thing Sidestepper Nibor-Born to be Wild Sidestepper Slade-Bad to the Bone Sidestepped Gizmo-Low Titan Booty Shakers Edit Booty-Shaking Robin-Shake Your Booty Booty-Shaking Starfire-Bootylicious Booty-Shaking Raven-All About That Bass Booty-Shaking Beast Boy-Shake Your Groove Thing Booty-Shaking Cyborg-Baby Got Back LifesizesEdit Some of the animatronics have lifesize editions. Banker Robin Butler Beast Boy Rocking Terra Gangster Cyborg Sailor Beast Boy Air Force Starfire Hula-Hooping Raven Hula-Hooping Beast Boy Kid Flash Cupid Man Beast Man Beast 2 Piano Playing Robin and Starfire (Christmas Edition) Angel Gizmo Drummer Starfire 60s Motown Bumblebee 80s Raven 50s Greaser Robin 70s Headbanging Beast Boy KnockoffsEdit Note:These were made by Cuddle Barn, Chinafake, and Japanese companies. Lovely Birdie Boy-Happy Birthday (same recording, motions and cake as Lovely Chef) Singing Robin-dances, plays "Rockin' Robin" and lights up green. Singing Starfire-dances, plays "Firework" and lights up pink and green. Singing Raven-dances, plays "Dark Horse" and lights up purple. Singing Cyborg-dances, lights up blue and red and plays "Dance to the Music." Singing Beast Boy-dances, sings "Wild Thing" and lights up green. Singing Jailhouser Jinx-plays "Jailhouse Rock", dances and lights up blue and pink. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/gemmy/images/1/1b/Robin.png/revision/latest?cb=20141213152714 Warfare Puppetry Robin- plays Sister Sister, Witch Doctor, and Baba Fein Warfare Puppetry Beast Boy-Baba Fein Warfare Puppetry Gizmo-Sister Sister Action Singer Robin- Witch doctor In Da Club Slade-In Da Club- Slade has a pink and blue mask instead of his black and orange mask Waddling Starfire-Boom Boom Boom Boom Kong Fo Roben (Kung Fu Robin knockoff) (Shield version)-Kung Fu Fighting Erhuplayer Animal Boy-Butterfly Lovers Crow Woman and Animal Boy X Car Bump and Go (Raven and Beast Boy T Car Knockoff)-Around The World (The song played in the Gout Picnic Car) Witch Girl Study Car (Jinx Knockoff)-Olele Olala-She moves like the Owl Study Toy Crazy Dancer Ice Girl (Kole Knockoff)-Primetime Sex Crime Crazy Dancer Witch Girl (Jinx Knockoff)-Gummy Bear Song Birdie Boy and Space Girl Rickshaw (Robin and Starfire knockoff)-The Lonely Goatherd Space Girl Jeep Bump and Go (Starfire Knockoff)-Barbie Girl New Years Birdie Boy (Robin Knockoff)-He sings Tiki Tiki Ta as he moves like the New Years Gorillas Robot Man (Cyborg knockoff)-Sister Sister-Moves like the Dance Person Singing Holiday Titans and Jinx-sway and sings and "'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Blues Version)" Singing Halloween Titans and Jinx-sway and sings and "In The Midnight Hour" SInging Clean-Up Titans, Terra, Kole and Jinx-sway and sings the "Titan Clean-Up Song" Singing Valentine Robin, Raven and Starfire Trio-sing "Build Me Up Buttercup" while swaying like the Monster Mash Trio. Singing Valentine Beast Boy, Cyborg and Jinx Trio-sing "Sugar Pie Honey Bunch" while swaying like the Monster Mash Trio. Space Girl Lifesize-Calcutta Crow Woman lifesize-My World Witch Girl lifesize-Witch Doctor Birdie Boy Lifesize-Sha La Long Robot Man Lifesize-Kiss Kiss Kiss Animal Boy Lifesize-No Limit Teen Titans Go! (just the logo and pics of the characters) Bump & Go Sedan-Abracadabra Big Mouth Maggot (Big Mouth Silkie Bass knockoff)-Under The Water (the clean version) and Put Me Back in The Water http://gemmy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Puttin_on_the_Ritz_Robin.pngGentleman Robinhttp://gemmy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elephant_Beast_Boy.pngJungle Boogie Beast Boyhttp://gemmy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Karate_Robin.pngKung Fu Robin (Rare Nunchuck Version)http://gemmy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Groover_Starfire.pngGrave Raver Starfirehttp://gemmy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Grove_Starfire.pngGrave Raver Starfire (Updated) Sexual Titans (Ages 18 and up, Spencer Gifts Exclusive) Note: Their songs are here because they've been removed from the Gemmy Wikia. Twerking Bumblebee-No Scrubs and Shake Your Booty Twerking Kole-Money maker Kid Flash and Jinx Shagging-Hard to Handle Randy Raven (Fart and Flash series)-twists body, kicks up leg and flashes to Dancing Queen and Cherry Pink, Apple Blossom White. She wears a purple dress with black stars and hearts. Sexy Starfire (Fart and Flash)-moves like Randy Raven to Why Do Fools Fall In Love? and I Believe in Miracles. She wears a white dress with red hearts. Shagadelic Terra (Fart and Flash)-moves like other Fart and Flashers to Give Me Everything, Gangnam Style and Marky Mark's Good Vibrations. She wears a navy blue dress white white buttons and stars. Queer Argent (Fart & Flash)-moves like other Fart & Flash Titans to Sooner or Later and I Wanna Be Loved By You. She wears a red dress with black dots, hearts and stars. Kid Flash Raping Argent-Gangnam Style Nibor Raping Bumble-Bee-Fire and Only Girl in the World Country Sexual Starfire-I Like It, I Love It The Drunk Titans-Tequila,On The Road Again, Fire, Hey Bartender, It's 5:00 Somewhere, and Hot Hot Hot-Sound, motion, and pushbutton activation. Naked Gangster Robin-plays Bad Bad Leroy Brown and gyrates. Officer Robin and Starfire-Bad Boys (Inner Circle) plays as they rape each other. Sound activated. Officer Beast Boy and Terra-Fire plays as they rape each other. Doctor Cyborg And Jinx-Bad Case Of Loving You plays as the characters' heads turn. Sound activated or push button. (Flirty Flashers have been readded because there are naked) Flirty Flasher Raven-No Scrubs Message: No scrubs about it. You make me wanna flirt with you! Flirty Flasher Starfire-It`s Raining Men Message: Hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Terra-Papa`s Got A Brand New Bag Message: You're genetic! Flirty Flasher Jinx-Come And Get Your Love Message: You're magic! Flirty Flasher Blackfire-Umbrella Message: It's raining boys...hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Kole-Ice Ice Baby Message: Brrr...sometimes love is cold as ice. Flirty Flasher Kitten (Normal Version)-Love Machine Message: I love you more than cats! Titan Casino-The Gambler (same recording as Maverick, but un-chipmunked) Flirty Flasher Kitten (Graduation Version)-Celebration and School`s Out Message: Phew, it's finally over. Flirty Flasher Kitten (Limited Edition Graduation Version)-Celebration, School`s Out, and Get This Party Started Message: School's Out Forever! Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Starfire)-Just A Gigolo, It's Raining Men and I`m Sexy And I Know It Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Raven)-Just A Gigolo, No Scrubs and I`m Sexy And I Know It Flirty Flasher Bumblebee-No Scrubs Message: You're as sweet as honey! Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Starfire)-Just A Gigolo, It's Raining Men and I`m Sexy And I Know It Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Raven)-Just A Gigolo, No Scrubs and I`m Sexy And I Know It Robin and Starfire Having Sex-Everybody Have Fun Tonight plays. Their heads move while they have sex. Cyborg Whipping Jinx-Whip It Robin and The Horny Titanettes-Spoof of the second verse of Mambo no.5 Lyrics: A little bit of Terra in the sun, A little bit of Raven all night long, A little bit of Starfire here I am, A little bit of you makes me your man. Cyborg Raping Jinx-Temperature and Locked Out Of Heaven (Based off Jinxed) Beast Boy and Terra Having Sex-Celebration and a spoof of Do Wah Diddy Diddy Spoof lyrics: There she was, just-a having sex with me, Singing "Beast Boy, Beast Boy, would you fancy a shag?" We were right here on the rag, Singing "Beast Boy, Beast Boy, would you fancy a shag?" She looks good, she looks fine, she looks good, she looks fine, Now I want her to be mine! Raven, Starfire, and Jinx Threesome-Ladies Night Piano Playing Robin and Bikini Starfire (Christmas Edition)-Let It Snow,Jingle Bell Rock and Holly Jolly Christmas-Starfire is laying on top of the piano and they flirt with each other Piano Player Robin and Bikini Starfire (Normal Version)-Suspicious Minds and Friends in Low Places Gigolo Robin and Pole Dancing Jinx-Shout,Just A Gigolo, and Love Machine Gigolo Robin and Pole Dancing Kole (Christmas Edition)-Shout (Christmas Version) Gigolo Robin and Pole Dancing Bumblebee-No Scrubs and Funkytown Sexual Swinging Starfire-body swivels to Candy Shop. Press her hand to activate. She is also sound activated. Stripper Raven-Tutti Frutti Butler Beast Boy and Terra-Beast Boy sing Ride Wit Me while Terra gives him a blowjob Stripper Starfire-Walk Like an Egyptian Twerking Jinx-Club Can't Handle Me Flirty Flasher Argent-I Like To Move It Message: Love starts at the twerkulator. Flirty Flasher Jinx II-Temperature Message: Hot chicks are shagadelic! Twerking Starfire-Sexy & I Know It Flirty Flasher Terra (Aftershock version)-The Ketchup Song Message: I'm shocked for you!! Twerking Argent-I've Got the Power (also in Argent RiseUp) Twerking Raven-Down Twerking Kitten-Cha-Cha Slide Twerking Terra-Are You Ready For This Slade Raping Terra-Based off of "Sladed," Terra sings a spoof of Leroy Brown called Slade Brown as Slade rapes her, here are the lyrics: Well the South side of Jump City is the baddest part of town. And if you go down there you better just beware of a man named Slade Brown. And he's bad, bad, Slade Brown, baddest man in the whole town. Badder than old Mad Mod, meaner than a junkyard dog. Phrases These are the phrases for the sexual ones: